


I don't see it as a mistake

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: chelseamh98 asked for a flashfic with the title: I don't see it as a mistake





	I don't see it as a mistake

"I don't see it as a mistake, per se," Sherlock began, trying desperately to regain Molly's good opinion of him. The one she'd had before he'd so thoroughly shoved his size 10 feet - both of them - into his mouth.

"No?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm. "Then what DO you see it as? A joke? A tragedy? An error in judgement?"

"No, of course not!" he exclaimed, reaching out to touch her arm. She jerked away from him…but didn't turn her back and stomp out of the room. Which meant he stood a chance, however minuscule, of fixing this. "I meant…what I meant was…it was just unexpected, that's all. You know I'm not good with change," he added coaxingly, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.  _Sincere_ puppy-dog eyes, since he really was sorry he'd reacted as he had. "And this is a huge change, you have to admit that. And not one we planned for or talked about."

Molly nodded slowly, her expression turning from anger to rueful agreement. "Yeah, but even though we weren't expecting this…you're all right with it? For real?"

"For real," he assured her as he was finally allowed to pull her close for a warm embrace. "So it won't just be the two of us anymore, Mrs. Holmes," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "It'll be the three of us instead. You, me, and…"

"Charlie," she supplied when he paused. As if in response to hearing his name, the sleeping kitten she was cuddling to her chest cracked open one eye and let out an inquisitive mew.

"Charlie," Sherlock repeated, reaching down to scratch the little ball of fluff between its downy black ears. "Welcome to Baker Street."


End file.
